Ransom
by Atreyu Nukus
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Title used to be--The Idea Nukus' daughter has an idea to ransom the beetlebonders! Errors fixed in chapter 1.
1. Ransom

The Beetleborgs don't belong to me, but I do own Atreyu!  
  
The Idea  
  
"Well, that went well." Horribelle said referring to the last monster that the Beetleborgs had just defeated.  
  
Atreyu looked up from reading the newspaper to see her father, Vilor, and Horribelle stroll into the crypt. She rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.  
  
"Cartoonist!" Nukus roared, startling Atreyu, she nearly fell off of the boulder that she was sitting on next to Les Fortunes' drawing desk. Nukus walked up to his cartoonist's desk hand slammed his fist down on it.  
  
"Ah!" Les jumped up at Nukus' out burst, stopping him from his continuation of his latest drawing. "What?"  
  
"Once again your monster failed!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about?" Les snapped back.  
  
Nukus was about reach over for Les when Atreyu ran up between them.  
  
"Wait I got an idea," she said. Atreyu grabbed her father's arm and turned him away from Les.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Okay now bear with me." She said as she walked over to the boulder she was sitting on. Atreyu grabbed the newspaper she was reading and folded it. Walking back over to her father and handed him it. Nukus looked at it and then looked at his daughter quizzically.  
  
Horribelle walked over and looked at the newspaper too.  
  
"I don't get what are we looking at?" She asked.  
  
"Look." She said pointing to one of the headlines.  
  
"'Couple Find Ransom Note After Baby Is Kidnapped.' " Nukus read, then looked at Atreyu.  
  
"Don't you get it?" She said, realizing that no one understood. "Okay, well since the Beetleborgs have always defeated Les's monsters, instead we should get rid of their source of power."  
  
"And that would be?" Nukus asked more curious as to where this was going.  
  
"Flabber. Okay my idea is that we kidnap Flabber and ransom him."  
  
"And what would we ransom him for?" Horribelle asked.  
  
"Uh....well....how about...." Atreyu stood thinking for a moment. 'Hmm....what could we ransom?'  
  
"How about the Beetle Bonders." Les piped in.  
  
"Exactly." Atreyu replied.  
  
"Hmm...." Nukus began to think. Atreyu could easily see how his face was going over the plan, trying to find any flaws.  
  
"Well it's worth a try." He finally said as he smiled at is daughter.  
  
"Cool." Atreyu said, pleased that they were going to try her plan. Atreyu walked over to Les while Nukus, Horribelle, and Vilor began discussing the new plan.  
  
"Do you really think it'll work?" Les asked not looking up from is drawing.  
  
"What are you complaining about?" She replied, smiling at her friend. "I just saved your butt."  
  
Les just lifted an eyebrow in response.  
  
"He would have killed you." Atreyu finished indicating her father. 


	2. Author Note: please read

Hello my fellow Beetleborg fans. I'm really touched that you all loved my fic. I'm really sorry that I haven't continued it yet. Its hard cause I can't really write unless I'm in the mood, and as you can tell that I haven't been in the mood for a while. But I did start a little on the second chapter. And if any of you have suggestions please e-mail me them.  
  
And when I suggested to have the Beetleborgs subject in fanfiction.net I never thought to have it put in the TV Shows section then the Cartoon section. So if any of you are confused that's why.  
  
But from all the reviews I have from everyone that likes Beetleborgs I would love to here all of your stories.  
  
And if your wondering about Atreyu: okay one I love that name and two I love Nukus he just plain rules and I love father daughter/son stories (if any of you have read my info thing.) so I created his daughter.  
  
And I know its weird but I kinda created my own background history of their kind, like I think of their breed called Triceramen from Tricera. I know its kinda childish, but oh well. I might even write a story on that. If I ever get around to it.  
  
Well there you have it thanks again for everything. Bye-bye then! 


	3. Where's Flabber?

A loud crash came from inside the Hillhurst manor.  
  
"What are you all doing?" Flabber yelled. "Just look at this mess. Have you no manners?"  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious that we don't," Mums replied.  
  
"Well I'm sick of having to clean up after you!"  
  
"Then don't," Fangula laughed.  
  
"What's going on?" Jo the platinum Beetleborg asked as she and her brother Drew and their friend Roland walked in.  
  
"They wer--" Flabber began.  
  
"Lady and Gentlegerms! Welcome to Monster Wrestle Mania!" Mums announced. "In this corner we have the sharp-toothed, creature of the night. The one the only 'Count Fangula'!"  
  
Fangula got up from the stool he was sitting on and began to hit and jab the air on his side of the wrestling ring in the living room. He was dressed in silky red boxing shorts and red boxing gloves.  
  
"And in this corner," Mums continued. "Is the ferocious, drooling, howling lump of fur 'Wolfgang'!"  
  
The restless werewolf got up from his stool and began to jump around howling. He too was wearing boxing shorts and gloves but in a blue color.  
  
"Alright lets get this show on the road," Mums announced. "Ding! Ding! Ding!"  
  
Wolfgang and Count Fangula got up from their corners and started jumping around the ring.  
  
"Whoa whoa," Flabber said as he appeared in the middle of the two. But before he could get another word out Count Fangula hit him in the face just as Wolfgang got him in the stomach.  
  
"Oooo," the Beetleborgs said in unison as they winced at the beat up Flabber.  
  
"That's gotta hurt," Mums cringed.  
  
"We--we're sorry Flabber you got in the way," Fangula said backing away from him. Flabber groaned as he fell over.  
  
"Flabber are you ok," Jo ask, as she and Drew and Roland crawled in the ring and to him.  
  
"Flabber speak to me." Roland gently slapped his face.  
  
"THAT IS IT!" He roared. "I'm done."  
  
"With what?" Frankenbeans asked.  
  
"With what?! With everything," Flabber yelled back, he got up and climbed out of the ring only to trip on the wires and fall to the floor. Ignoring everyone's laughter he got back up and walked over to a safer place by the couch. "As I was saying--"  
  
All of a sudden a green light and a purplish black light lit up the room then quickly disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Fangula said in a shocked voice.  
  
"I don't know," Jo replied.  
  
"Hey where's Flabber?" Roland asked looking around.  
  
Jo walked over to where Flabber was standing before he disappeared. "Wait what's this?" She picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor.  
  
They all walked over and looked over her shoulder to read it:  
  
'If you ever want to see your blue  
  
friend again, you'll hand over your  
  
cursed Beetlebonders. Be at the  
  
construction at 5:00pm'  
  
"It's a ransom note," Roland stated. "5:00pm that's in one hour."  
  
"Uh oh," Jo said. "Guys I think Flabber's in trouble." 


End file.
